A New Story Begins
by Kogasmate1998
Summary: A year after the jewel was fixed Kagomes life gets turned upside down, is she going to be able to have her dog demon for the rest of entirnity or is there a new love in her life?
1. The new Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO IT'S ORIGINAL CREATOR BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE

this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so i'll upload a chapter and let me know what you think. i want to make this a series. WARNING THIS WILL INVOLVE LEMON LATER IN THE SERIES, i will tell you when. let's get started hope you enjoy!

 **Epiologe**

It's been a year since the shikon no tama has be fixed and Naraku was destroyed, everything went back to normal and when i say everything i do mean everything. Sango and Miroku continued to fight over his lecherous ways, Shippo shortly after had officially became my Son and the romantic tension between Inuyasha, Kikyo and myself have only worsen, Inuyasha finally made his choice. Everyday since we fixed the jewel InuYasha ran back and forth between our group and Kikyo until…..

One day they had mated and Kikyo joined our group. on that day I thought my Chapter was over, slowly i died inside each day. for a year I stayed and watched the man i loved turn into somebody that i didn't even recognize anymore, i cried each night until i fell asleep with shippo laying right beside me. One winter night a heavy blizzard type snow had picked up and came down hard almost blinding you at first, i laid there listening to Inuyasha and Kikyo try and once again attempt to conceive a pup. For some reason at kikyo's request they had built a hut right beside mine. lucky me i'm able to hear them everytime they try. Kagome started crying yet again. she had an idea that she thought about the past few days. she finally decided now was the time to act, without giving it second thought she grabbed her blanket wrapped it around Shippo and then wrapped him in his own blankets. she waited for the last light to go out, with the last light out she picked up a sleeping Shippo and left the village not daring to turn back and look. she carried shippo through InuYasha's Forest for miles before deciding to find shelter, the weight of Shippo in her arms, the weight of her over packed yellow back pack that she still carries around everywhere she goes and cold engulfing her body she looked around the forest and found a hollowed out tree it wasn't going to be much but it would give Shippo shelter and hide his scent. She hid shippo away into the tree and sat in front of it, her knees against her chest she hid her face. **"Where did i go wrong to deserve this?** she let out a gentle sigh before falling asleep, unaware of the change her and her pups lives where going to have.


	2. Flashbacks

Chapter 1

Along a tall mountain where the waterfalls roar sat a wolf tribe that wasn't a stranger to kagome and her friends. All of them in separate dens within the large mountain cuddled with their mates and pups, all except their leader. Since his parents tragic demise all those years ago Koga had refused to take a mate until one faithful day. Over a year ago Koga's nos caught scent of a pleasing smell of a sweet melon and a sweet flower. Unable to place the smell he began to search allowing his wolves to feast on the villagers as they ransacked through the villages to find this sweet smell, every village they came to the smell would have been so faint it was almost gone. This frustrated the young leader never before has his sense of smell been invaded with such a pleasing smell. Never before has his sense of smell been invaded with such a pleasing smell. On the day he found this scent which touched his animalistic instincts he had found himself dumbfounded by the group standing in front of him, as he scolded the mutt in front of him his eyes caught gaze at the young lady standing behind the hanyou.

Her small figure, her big chocolate eyes, which shined like angels was showing heaven, her long black hair that rested in the small of her back. His face turned bright red with blush when his eyes had made their way to her outfit, so much skin was being shown he now knew what this beauty of a woman was and he was determined to have her **"hey mutt what the hell are you doing to my wolves? Get out of here before I tear you to shreds"** Inuyasha scoffed, he held the tetsusaiga over his shoulder **"and makes you so sure I'll let you live that long?.".** Koga laid on his pelts reliving those events all that time ago when he first saw kagome he's been determined to make her his ever since. He rolled over, reliving the first time his love had gotten angry with him and began to whimper, soon his whimpers turned into pain filled whines as he yearned to hold her. He brought her to the den and sat her in the back of the main den threatening anyone who dared to harm his love he sat behind her his legs wrapped around her. He started to snake his hand around to cup her breast just as the wolves began to light a fire for the night all the joy of music, talking and laughter halted when the sound of skin to skin contract came to the air. Kagome had slapped Koga, after the shock wore off he began to growl viciously whispers were few and were but all who dared to speak spoke of her death Kagome start to get nervous she stared at koga, he stood towering over her **"wench what the hell is your problem, you will not treat your mate and leader with such disrespect or you will go back to the whore house of wence you came"** Kagome's eyes widen, all at once she stood and began to walk out as she got closer to the cave exit a group of wolf demons stood there blocking her path. one of the wolf yokai spoke, his eyes slowly turning red. **"that wouldn't be too smart if you want to continue to live that** **is."** Koga smirked as he sat down **"come"** he gestured for her to sit in front of him. **"you will come to see being my concubine will be much more satisfying than that mutts."** That was it she had enough her face turned red and her fists balled up but her side **"what kind of girl do you take me for"** Kagome started to scream, her lungs began to feel as if they would come out of her throat if she said another word but at this particular moment she didn't care. **"i'm not a concubine as a matter of fact I still have my innocence"** her facial expressions confused the young wolf lord, she spoke with no deceit but dressed in a way that would suggest otherwise……….Koga had again rolled over on his bed of furs, he laid a hand on his cheek feeling the painful throb appear. He began to fall asleep just as he was almost asleep his nose became insulted with a scent that he found to be sickly repulsive. Salt…..he sat up and took in a sniff, there was no mistake about that salt was from someone's tears, again he began to sniff the air. he lept from his spot, he threw on

his armour put his hair in it's usual high pony and with speed faster than a tornado raced to his love...wishing…..hoping that it wasn't too late to save her from the inevitable death that was waiting for it's claim on her weak soul.


	3. The race against time

Chapter 2

Slowly Kagome had became blue. She tried to stay awake scared that she wouldn't wake up, her vision started to blur out. The last thing she remembered was seeing a figure in front of her before her eyes had shut for the possible last time. **"Oh damn she doesn't look too good."** It took no time for Koga to get to her. He threw her backpack on his back and started to pick her up, her head resting on his chest and her legs resting over his arms. He noticed a fluffy tanish/red tail fall lazily out of the home Kagome was against, he looked into the hole and saw shippo. **"Hey Runt wake up and follow me unless you want to freeze"** his eyes popping open almost immediately after realising the voice that spoke didn't belong to miroku or inuyasha but belonged to Koga, Shippo looked around his eyes stuck on his newly found momma **"k...kagome?"** He got a grip on his and Kagomes blankets and jumped onto her chest tears welled up into his eyes **"is she ok, what happened?"** Koga watched the young fox kitsune **"hang on to her and don't let go"** that's all Koga said to the young boy before running back towards the dens...within the course a few minutes they was half way across the country and in the wolves den. Koga laid Kagome and Shippo down on his furs, he laid her bag in the corner and left the room. Shippo slowly crepped up to his mother's face, his own soaked in tears **"momma...wake up, please wake up"** he threw both blankets onto his sleeping mother, making sure to cover her feet. A strange female walked into the room with Koga following closely behind her, carrying a tub full of hot water. The strange female looked at the worried little kitsune and smiled brightly **"well hello there sweetheart. Why don't you come with me while Koga cleans up your momma"** Shippo sat there looking at the beautiful wolf demoness. She had long blonde hair that stopped right above her mid back, the bottom of it was curly but the rest was straight. She had bright blue eyes that shined like the sky during a summer day. He reached for her hand slowly and shakily. **"Will Kagome be ok?"** She just sent another soft, and bright smile his way " **of course she will, Koga will see to that. My name is Airvianna what's yours?"** The kitsune walked out of Koga's den along with Airvianna leaving Koga with a cold and unresponsive Kagome.

Koga slowly undressed Kagome. He took a rag and let it soak in the hot water, after a while he'd wipe Kagome down with it being careful not to heat her up to fast. He started with her legs, he took off her skirt and her bright blue lace underwear, seeing her maiden hood for the first time his face turned bright red, he slowly became errect and fought with his Inner wolf, **"make her mate. Now, before it's too late"** he felt disgusted with how his Inner animal spoke **"no, settle down. She is unconscious it wouldn't be right. Besides it wouldn't do no good to mate with her if she doesn't Love me and rejects me. You know that she had to mark me as well as I mark her for the mating to be finalised"** he heard his Inner wolf whimper at the defeat. As he did with her skirt he did the same and began to laugh at the matching bra, all humor aside he wiped her stomach and breasts. He wrapped the cloth around her neck, and began to dust the hair out of her eyes. **"Kagome...my poor Kagome"** remembering the day he declared his love for her and the response she gave after finding about ayame. **"You promised her, you need to keep your promise"** she smiled brightly, slowly the memory faded into another memory of how Ayame reacted to the announcement of her betrothal to someone else, unknowingly to her he had a hand in that. He spoke to her grandfather and promised a different suitor, he let out a soft, sad smile and looked at her sleeping face. He kissed her lips, and looked back at her still face. **"Your warming up, that's good."** He walked over to the corner and fell asleep, he would awake through out the night to check on her or if he heard a noise. Kagome stayed like this for days, which slowly turned into a month. Shippo and Koga both worried about Kagome had refused to eat much and barely left her side, they jumped at every noise but had stayed on top of having her eat even if all they could manage was a soup the women of the tribe would prepare, they'd bathe her and had even changed out her school uniform for the tribes traditional furs. Shippo didn't know the land well enough to go get priestess clothing and Koga didn't want to leave her side. One day a couple of the women forced Koga out of his own den and out of the cave along with the kitsune, neither of them happy with the choice the women didn't bother to run past them but both understanding of why the women did it. While the two of them were by the river something that had everyone in the cave antsy happened...Kagome had awoke!!! She looked around the room, noticing a lot of it was like a humans room **"did some villagers find me?"** She looked around some more and all at once everything came flodding back **"SHIPPO"** Kagome screamed her eyes filling with tears, she sprung to her feet, only to fall back onto her stomach. She had been down for too long, with noises being heard, Airvanna came to check on the human her bright blue eyes widened **"miss Kagome!"** She ran over to help the priestess up to her feet, uncaring that instead of a human it was a wolf demon whom came into the room, all Kagome could focus on was her missing pup. Airvianna smiled brightly **"Lady Kagome, calm down a bit your young pup is perfectly fine. He and Koga and out getting some fresh air, they both have been by your side for a month. They refused to eat but had made sure you stayed nourished, they bathed you and kept you warm."** She giggled softly **"Koga had even gave up his bed of furs so you had a place to sleep, he stayed in the corner so he wouldn't frighten you if you would have happened to awaken while he slept. If he had slept at all."** Kagome looked dumbfounded then noticed her clothing changes. Before much longer there was a noise in the cave, Koga and Shippo had returned. Unaware that Kagome had woken up.


	4. The search is on

Chapter 3

Inuyasha had walked into Kagomes hut the next day, expecting his long time friend to be home like she always is he didn't bother to knock **"hey kagom..."** He stopped mid sentence, he looked around **"Kagome? Shippo?"** He lifted his head up and sniffer the air, but much to his disappointment and his aggravation she was no where to be found and thanks to the snow from last night her scent was faint. He ran out of her hut, he came to the hut of Lady kaede. He pushed back the curtain that had makeshifted as a door, almost immediately he spotted the three. Sango, miroku, and priestess Kaede **"ok you two get Kirara and let's go. I'm going to go get Kikiyo, Kagome and Shippo are missing."** Sango looked at inuyasha with an aggravated stare **"or maybe she couldn't take it anymore and she..."** cut off before she could finish her sentence, inuyasha jumped beside her **"your not trying to say she killed Shippo and herself are you, stop being stupid she wouldn't do that"** sango looked down, squeezing her eyes shut, miroku butted in and spoke for sango **"of course she isn't saying that. I think lady sango was saying she couldn't take the ache of seeing you choose her ancestor over her, so she left."** Miroku scratched the back of his head, he too looking down not wanting to look at inuyasha. He drove away their best friend because he couldn't let go of his past, now there in the state of uncertainty of ever seeing either of their friends ever again. Without saying anything else inuyasha left, after we was far from the hut all four kirara included let out an aggravated breath that they had been holding in **"try not to judge him to harshly, he doesn't understand the seriousness of the situatuon"** Kaede tried to speak in inuyashas defense but found herself at a lack of words, so she spoke best as she could. For a mouth the group searched for Kagome. They had gotten close to Kagome but was unaware of it...

Airvianna held Kagome up, the both of them staring at the door hearing someone coming in. All at once a loud high pitched squeal **"MOMMA!!!"** she was tackled to the ground by Shippo. He smiled and cried happily at the sight of Kagome awake and moving around in between sobs Shippo spoke **"i...I'm so...happy...happy..yo...your ok momma"** he hiccuped and sobbed more, Kagome laugh and held her little kitsune tightly to her body **"shippo!"** She said his name happily, it was sweet on her tounge she lifted him up to see his face. She smiled happily and wipped his face free of tears **"are you ok Shippo, I was worried about you"** Shippo smiled **"yes momma I'm ok"** he ran over to Koga **"Koga has been taking care of the both of us"** Koga blushed heavily and looked away, Kagome tried to get up again. Airvianna and Koga both jolted towards Kagome when she began to fall again **"careful mate, your muscles need worked again. You need to take it easy and get your strength back first"** Koga held up Kagome no problem, he arm wrapped around his neck, she blushed **"th...thank ya Koga I really appreciate you looking out for Shippo"** he smiled at her **"why don't I take you outside for a bit so you can get some fresh air?"** She smiled and nodded. He picked her up and walked towards the den, Shippo in tow behind Koga. Once the three was out in the main den the wolves and demons stared at the miko in their leaders arms, a loud yell of excitement and relief filled the cave. **"Happy to see your up and better lady Kagome"** one of the males yelled out, Kagome smiled and started replied before she was able to speak Hakkaku and Find a walked up **"hey there sis!, how are you feeling now"** she smiled at the two, they've always ment her well and looked out for her well being **"better now thank you,"** they moved out of their leaders way. The three went out and sat by the waterfalls, Koga smelt the hanyou earlier and didn't want to take any risks, Kagome was still weak and just woke up she didn't need the stress. He sat her down and sat beside her, Shippo crawled into his lap he started to fall asleep. As hard as Koga tried it was in vane, inuyasha smelt Kagome and took off for her kikyo look toward him being the attention of the other to him as well **"mate? What is it?"** She had gotten on kirara much to sangos hatred and the three of them followed closely behind, when they landed the sight they saw shocked even Sango...


	5. Chapter 3 Continued

There along the waterfalls edge, sat Koga with a little Shippo asleep in his lap his back to the group behind him, his arm wrapped around her waist she was nuzzled into his chest. Her hair a bit longer, her waist was tinier but her scent. Her scent never changed.

The group watched, untill Inuyasha spoke dumbfounded and heart broken his voice broke **"ka...kagome, wh..what are you doing. How did you get here..."** they both jumped and turned towards him, the sight infuriated him he started to get pissed. **"Why are you so close to the flea bag, get up you and Shippo are coming back with us at once."** He walked towards the two, he froze in his tracks when Koga put his arm out in front of Kagome. **"She isn't going anywhere mutt! It was your fault that I found her, she almost died because of your sorry ass!"** His eyes started becoming red as his Inner wolf took over, remembering her blue and cold. **"Your dead!"** Koga sprung up forgetting the young fox kitsune was asleep in his lap, Kagome picked up the bruised kitsune and held him close. Inuyasha took out the tetsusagia and slashed at the wolf demon, Koga jumped into the air right as the sword started to hit him and landed with a foot in Inuyashas face. Down they both fell over the side, in between vicious growls Koga spoke **"I almost lost her because of you, you promised to protect her and failed! Once again it was up to me to save her! Don't get me wrong dog breath I'm grateful you chose that walking graveyard over Kagome, but in the end you hurt her, why wasn't she good enough for You!"** he continued to kick and punch at Inuyasha, Inuyaha jumped back and held tetsusagia in a defensive stance in front of him. He simply smirked and began to run at Koga. He slashed and managed a small hit on the wolf, a small, deep cut appered on his cheek **"in fact, ya scrawny wolf, I look at it this way, why have a copy when I can have the original!?"** This infuriated Koga, unknowingly to the both of them the group heard stood up on the cliff and heard every word, while kyiko smirked Kagome stood there and began to cry. **"Well he's right you know."** Kyiko looked over at Kagome **"this shouldn't of happened, I shouldn't be dead and you shouldn't be in this era."** Before Sango could do...or say...anything to esculate everything a loud bang was heard, everyone looked towards the two fighting below them...

Inuyasha was inside a crater that his body had made while it stopped flying. He was alive and very weak but his body refused to allow him to move, Koga held his head down his teeth showing, his hands balled into fist held at his side. He walked slowly towards Inuyasha, up above the pleas of Kyiko, Sango and Miroku was heard. Kagome gave Shippo to Sango **"here watch him, I need to try to get down there and stop them before they kill each other"** sango stared at her **"but Kagome you can barely hold yourself up, your going to get yourself killed"** Kagome just gave her a shaky grin and willed her legs to work. she slid down the Cliffside, cutting and brusing her legs as made it to the bottom, the first couple steps ended with her on the ground, after three falls and countless stumbles she finally started walking. **"Koga!!!"** He continued to walk. She closed her eyes and moaned sadly, she took off running. Her legs sent huge jolts of pain through out her body but she kept going. Right as Koga got to inuyasha, he stood in front of him his arm pulled back and his claws pointed outward, he was going to tear out the mongrauls heart...

Everyone up on the cliff held theirs breaths unsure if this was going to be the last time they see there companion alive. Koga stood there for a minute, unsure of what was touching him, he looked behind himself and saw Kagome hugging him crying **"please don't do this Koga, your better then this"** his eyes slowly started to change colors. " **Ka...kagome you up...your walking"** he smiled brightly, turned around and hugged her. The wind began to pick up and he smelt something, he held her out at arms length **"your bleeding, how...where?"** He began to look her over. Kagome let him fuss over her, it kept his mind distracted and him happy, surprisingly making and keeping him happy made her feel weird inside. She looked up and her eyes widened, she shoved Koga out of the way as Inuyashas Iron Rever Soul Stealer was coming towards them. As Koga hit the ground it had hit Kagome, she let out a Loud, ear poping screech the bright lights engulfed her, no one not even inuyasha knew if it had killed her or not. In unison Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, and Shippo yelled for their friend **"kagome!!!!"** Koga laid there unknowing if the love of his life had died right before his eyes...

The dust cleared. The light faded, and the life faded out of everyone's faces, there laid Kagome the pelts she wore torn to shreds, only small pieces covered her brests and neither region. The whimpered cries from Koga could be heard, Shippo buried his head into sango, Sango was being held by miroku, Inuyasha stared at the body of his friend on the ground all the while Kyiko stood there watching, the the sound of mourning the rich little cackles came from kyiko **"looks like I get my soul back after all"** that caught everyones attention **"ok bitch, that's it. I've had enough"** Sango put Shippo down and lifted her sleeves up, she walked towards the undead priestess. **"I've had enough of your I'm better than anyone else, even though I'm dead attitude. The bossy, no consideration for anyone else! Admit it you told inuyasha to build the hut beside Kagomes because you knew it would drive her out and away, but when she was still in this era and not her own it pissed you off didn't it."** She threw a punch, and struck kyiko she stood above the fallen woman. Kyiko stood up and moved away from Sango **"go cry orphan. You have worse things to worry about, like being the last of your kind."** She looked to Inuyasha **"Inuyasha, mate, let us leave now. We don't need anyone else"** her eyes widened **"no"** a noise was heard everyone looked to the source of the noise. The sound of sobs and celebration was heard. Kagome had awaken, she was ALIVE!!!! **"Kagome!!"** Once again in unison her name was yelled out except inuyasha didn't make a move, he just watched. She sat up slowly only to be tackled by Koga **"your alive, I was so tightened I had lost you"** he nuzzled her and in front of everyone he kissed her lips...


	6. A New Beginning

Chapter 4 A New beginning.

The kiss even though it was brief was deep, loving and full of passion. Kagome pulled away and looked him the initial shock written on her face, he just smiled at her **"it's up to you Kagome. You can go back to your village if you'd like or...i know the wolves and everyone back at the cave would love to make you apart of the pack..."** she looked at him, then to her friends, then to Inuyasha intill finally her gaze settled back onto Koga **"I'd love to become apart of your pack but I can't leave Shippo behind, he's my pup and I won't abandon him"** she looked away, Koga put a gentle hand underneath her chin and lifted her head to look up at him, he brushed away the tears with his thumbs **"he can become apart of the pack too, I won't ask you to abandon your pup. Kagome, we have more to discuss but only if you so choose to become apart of the pack. The choice is yours, you can go be with the mutt and your friends or you and Shippo can come live with me and the wolves"** she smiled at him **"Shippo come here please, the three of us are going home!"** Koga and Shippo smiled happily, Shippo ran to his mom and nuzzled up to her. She started to get up but fell to her knees, Koga came over and picked her up her upper body supported by one arm and his chest, her legs and lower body supported by his other arm. He walked up towards Sango and Miroku, Kagome smiled sadly **"I'm so sorry it's turned out this way guys"** she was silenced by Sango **"kagome, it's ok"** she started to cry but kept the smile on her face **"this is what is better for you, your like a sister to me I want you happy, if that means you being here instead of with our group then so be it. Besides Koga's a good guy he'll take care of you"** she turned her attention to Koga **"because if he doesn't and he hurts you, he's dead."** Kagome smiled and laugh while Koga got nervous at the seriousness the demon slayer had portrayed, he knew she would seriously hunt him down and kill him if any harm would befall onto Kagome. **"I'm going to miss you sango and you too miroku, I promise as soon as I'm better I'll come see you, this won't be the last time we see each other."** The two girls smiled and hugged each other, without another word the group was left behind in a whirlwind, Koga, Kagome and Shippo were gone, on to their new lives. Sango couldn't help but to wonder how this would effect Kagome and Shippo will it be for the better or will it be the death of her?

The three of them, sped back to the cave as they began to slow down the men that was coming back from hunting smiled and greeted them. They walked into the main den, Koga sat Kagome down by the fire with the other females. **"Stay here, I'm going to go with the rest of the males to get today's catch. I'll be back soon"** he smiled at her and kissed her forehead, she smiled back at him, he turned his attention to Shippo **"why don't I take you to play with the other pups"** Shippo smiled brightly and turned his big pleading eyes to his mother **"please momma, can I go play with the Wolf pups"** Kagome laugh and smiled, rolling her eyes playfully she nodded **"you can. But be careful ok? And be on your best behavior"** Shippo squealed happily and followed Koga out of the cave to play with the other children, Airvianna walked in to see Kagome talking to the other girls, her eyes catching what was left of her outfit she rolled her eyes **"incompetent pups"** she mumbled, she walked up to Kagome **"what happened to your clothes Kagome, and"** she turned her attention to the females around Kagome " **why didn't any of you help get her cleaned up and changed? She is a guess here, where are your manners. We are ladies of the southern tribe, have more respect for yourselves and your mates then this"** she helped Kagome up and took her to Koga's den, while Airvianna helped clean up Kagome and change her, Kagome told her the whole story including the kiss shared between Koga and herself, as she told her story she rose her hand to her lips this guester didn't go unnoticed by Airvianna **"I don't know Airvianna, it felt weird. But right at the same time. He's never kissed me before, but at the same time I've never seen him like this before not over me"** she looked over and saw the look Airvianna was giving her, she flinched while heavy blush rose to her cheeks **"what are you looking at me like that for"** Airvianna sighed breathlessly **"he's in love with you Kagome, he felt his world shatter when he though you had died, and to make it worse you died protecting him. I bet you he's ecstatic right now. You protected him that is the biggest guester either wolf, doesn't matter if it's male or female can do for each other, is show that they will protect each other no matter how great the danger. You saw his life in danger and gave up yours instead."** Kagome sat there a moment and thought about what she said. Airvianna helped Kagome up and took her back to the others, that's where they stayed until the men came back.

One by one the men came back carrying their pups to their mates while the wolves circled around everyone and laid down, in came Shippo he ran in and jumped onto Kagomes lap **"momma momma guess what we did"** his eyes bright and full of child's happiness, as he talked about what he and the other pups played Kagomes eyes stayed on the dens opening watching for Koga. She decided what she's going to do about this whole Koga mess, but she had to wait untill she was better and could walk before she could do any of it...she was snapped out of her thoughts when Koga touched her shoulder, she looked at him **"are you ok Kagome? I was talking to you but you didn't move"** he watched her worriedly, she smiled **"yes I'm fine, I was just thinking. What was it you said?"** He looked at her **"how much do you Want? I'll get it for you"** Kagome looked over at the animal corpse that the wolves called dinner and for a moment she felt her stomach in her throat threatening to make her loose any and all contents in her stomach. **"No thank you, I'm not hungry"** she put on her best fake smile. **"Kagome your not fooling anyone, besides I can hear your stomach. We caught this to feed out pack and your part of our pack"** Shippo looked up from his peice of meat **"Kagomes a human Koga, they can't e** **at meat like we do, it'll make them sick. Momma just doesn't want to be a hassle and have you cook for her"** Kagome looked down at the fox kitsune **"Shippo be quiet, there's no reason for all that"** without another word, Koga got up and walked over to the Caracas and pulled off a huge peice, he put it on a stick and put it over the fire. He cooked the meat for Kagome and gave it to her **"you need to eat to get your strength back Kagome."** he walked off again to claim his peice, afterwards he walked behind Kagome and sat like the rest of the males with their mates and pups, the pups in their mothers lap and the women in bewteen the males legs, to the Wolf demons this showed great respect and trust. To deny a male the right to sit with his legs around you was a huge insult punishable by death.

Everyone ate, instead of parting ways as they finished their dinner they sat in front of the fire laughing singing dancing while some of the pups played and the others fast asleep in their mothers lap. The night was filled with laughter, Kagome had laid against Koga with Shippo asleep in her arms, she in return was asleep against Koga's chest his arms wrapped around her. **"Hey, Koga. Looks like she's out for the night"** Airvianna pointed out and laughed. Koga looked down and smiled lovingly **"yea, she is"** he agreed then his face turned serious **"how bad was her wounds. I never got the chance to look at them."** Airvianna looked down **"the ones on her back will fade with time, but the one behind her ear is going to scar pretty bad, she won't be able to see it so I didn't mention it"** Koga nodded " **filthy half breed is going to pay for doing this to her. I'm going to take her to bed, do you mind putting Shippo in with the rest of the pups"** Airvianna shook her head as she came to pick up Shippo **"I don't mind, Koga are they going to become part of the pack?"** Koga looked at her and the same sweet soft smile came back **"yea, she agreed to but I thought it'd be best to tell her everything about that tomorrow when she's well rested good night"** she left with Shippo and the other mothers with their pups. Koga picked up Kagome and took her to his den, he laid her on his pelts and went to the corner, when he laid Kagome down it woke her up. She didn't say anything but watched him as he went into the corner. **"Koga, why don't you sleep with me tonight"** she moved over so he had room. Koga smiled softly and got up, he moved over to be with Kagome and laid beside her unsure of how she felt about him he kept his hand to himself, Kagome though had different plans. She moved over beside him and laid on his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist and her arm around his they snuggled closely together and let the night lift them off to dream land...


	7. A fairytale Reality

Chapter 5 real life fairy tale

" **Kazuo, Kohana, Kukiko, Shippo!"** Kagome yelled out the names of her children, soon a taller, older looking Shippo was seen with a little Girl in his arms, another little and a little Boy pup following behind him. Kagome smiled sweetly at the sight of her beautiful children. Kazuo meaning Firsr born son was the eldest of the triplets, he had the look of his father but had Kagomes eyes. Then you have Kukiko meaning Snow Child, she was as gorgeous as her mother with bright white hair and her father's bright blue eyes she had her mother's looks but her father's temper, which is why she and Kazuo got along so well last but not least was the runt of the litter Kohana meaning Flower Child, she lived up to her name since birth she has been as frail as a flower but as gorgeous as a rose. With black hair and light brown eyes she was an exact replica of her mother, the only hint of her father was her wolf features. Kohana reached for her mother, Kagome picked the young girl from Shippos arms **"Shippo what happened to her, she's bruised up"** Shippo casted a dirty look at the other two behind him **"they was picking on her again. What are we gonna do momma, they can't keep acting like this"** Kagome gave a sadistic smile and looked at her two children **"I'm gonna let their father know about this, what have we told you two again and time again about picking on her. You know your sister is frail, your suppose to protect her not hurt her."** The two pups whimpered and tried to give their mother puppy dog eyes **"ohhh no you don't, I've had years of practice from your father on that"** as if out of no where Koga showed up. **"What's wrong mate, your auras changed"** he looked at his daughter in his mates arms and frowned **"again you two really?"** He picked up to two pups and walked away with them. Kagome took Kohana to her den, she cleaned up the wounds and bandaged them up best she could she brushed the hair out of her daughter's eyes and smiled **"mommy why do Kazuo,and Kukiko pick on me all the time"** she began to cry into her mother's chest, Kagome sat there and petted her daughter's head **"because they don't understand and there following instincts. Keep in mind sweetheart all three of you are part wolf, it's in your blood to kill weaker links for the safety of the pact. But your also part human, you'll be like them some day your just a lot more attached to your human half"** she wiped away her daughter's tears, the door opened and the two pups walked up to their mother and sister **"Kohana we're sorry about picking on you and beating you up again"** the two said in unison and looked down, Kohana got down off the bed and nuzzled her brother and sister **"it's ok, I can't stay mad at you guys your family...more importantly your my siblings"** she smiled brightly and the three of them hugged each other, Kagome smiled brightly at the sight of her children. Shippo walked in and smiled **"I guess they got everything worked out"** Kagome nodded, the triplets looked over and saw Shippo **"Big Brother"** they screamed in unison and tackled Shippo to the ground. **"Hey there you three no fair"** the four of them and Kagome laughed, she left the room to let the siblings play. She walked into her room to find Koga, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his wait and rested them on his chest **"well hello there, whatcha doing in here alone?"** Koga smiled and laid his hands on hers **"just thinking"** Kagome kissed his neck where she left her mating mark on him **"well why don't we go to the falls while the children are playing? Spend some alone time together and relax"** he smiled and turned around, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips **"that sounds like a good idea"** he picked her up and sped out of their den to the falls. They go behind the falls, he sat her down and watched her while she moved to sit against the wall **"even after having triplets your still more gorgeous than any demoness"** Kagome smiled softly at the compliment and watched as her mate moved over beside her...

 _ ***LEMON WARNING, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, some strong language is used***_

Koga reach a hand over and cupped Kagomes cheek, he leaned over and kissed her gently and deeply the kiss full of built up passion. She leaned into him and kissed him back lustfully, biting her lip he began to push her down. He kissed down her neck and slowly took her shirt off. He kissed the top of her breasts and tore off her bra, without hesitation he took a nipple from one Breast into his mouth. While his tounge was attending to one nipple his hand played with the other, Kagomes breath was caught in her throat with the pleasure she felt, she started to feel a sensation all too firmiliar, by the kinky aggresiviness Koga started to display she knew he could smell the arousal that had started in her neather regions. Koga had tore off her pelt skirt, he threw her legs over his shoulders and started to lick her pussy, she moaned softly with each pleasurable lick, her moans always had the same effect on him soon he too became aroused. He sucked on her clit and bit softly, hearing her scream in pleasure he grew to become painfully errect and couldn't take it anymore. He stripped himself of his clothing, again kissed her stomach. He made small kisses up her stomach up to her lips, not living any space in between untouched by his lips. As their lips where interlocked in a deep, lustful, passionate kiss he narrowed himself over top of her and shoved himself into her pussy. She moaned loudly into the kiss as he too began to moan, her tight walls squeezing against his long, thick dick felt amazing to him. He slowly started to thrust his hips, feeling every bump and groove of her. The more he trusted the harder and faster he started to go, soon untill he was thrusting at inhuman like speed and his little mate below him digging her nails into his back **"koga...oh god yes...koga..."** Kagome started screaming his name, the sound of her screaming his name and screaming out her pleasure that he's causing brought great pride to him. As the thrusted he reached down and began to play with her clit, bound and determined to make her reach her climax first. Kagome pushed him off of her, she laid there breathing and painting, she looked up at him with a lustful look and pushed him to the ground. Now it was her turn, she sattled his hips and again he slid into her, she stared to move her hips slowly bouncing on him teasing him. He moaned softly **"you little vixion you know what this does to me"** she smirked and kissed him, she moved her hips some more moving them faster and harder. Her breast began to bounce, Koga reached up while his mate rode him and started to play with her breasts. They both started to moan, he pushed her off quickly. He put her on all fours, her hands above her head and her face to the ground. He started to thrust yet again at animalistic speeds, she cummed shortly after moaning loudly she realised her thick load, Koga kept going thrusting faster than Kagomes moans could keep up with he thrusted one last time before letting his thick, sticky, warm, heavy load fill her womb he let out a loud ferocious howel threatening anyone who was close enough to hear, promising their deaths if any harm would befall his women.

 _ ***END OF LEMON***_

Kagome laid ontop of Koga's chest, panting heavily. **"Oh my god, that was amazing"** she smiled up at him and kissed him. Koga looked down to Kagome and smiled **"however i was lucky enough to get you, I don't know how. As much as I enjoy our alone time together we should be heading back"** she nodded, they both got dressed and started to walk home. After they got a few feet away from the falls the children appeared, all four of them **"guys what are you doing here what's wrong?"** Everything started to get dark, a tentacle grabbed Kazuo then Kohana and Kukiko **"no, but who"** kagome looked up and felt all life leave her body **"but I thought we killed you!"** Naraku smiled **"that's the problem you thought"** before anything else could be said naraku vanished with the triplets, something was off she was the only one worried about her children, **"koga, what is wrong with you. Come on let's go we need to get our children back!"** He gave her a disgusted look. " **Those Half breeds aren't my children."** Kagome stared at him, deciding that her children's lives where more important she dashed off to find them. For hours she looked for her children, she saw naraku and ran over to them **"where are my children you bastard"** naraku smirked and held them out **"Oh you mean these!"** He held them down, as Kagome inched closer. Blood splattered everywhere, and all over Kagome, now covered in her children's blood she lost her balance and fell to her knees, tears welled up into her eyes as she gathered all three of the bodies that was her children, when she looked up he was gone. She was alone with her dead children in a forest she didn't know, Shippo showed up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder, she looked up with tear filled eyes. **"Fox Fire"** she was laying there buring alive...


	8. Chapter 5 Continued

In the dead of night the sounds of wolves snoring the night away echoed throughout the mountain cave, nothing stirred everyone including the pups were fast asleep. Kagome sprung up screaming in horror, drenched through her clothes in a cold sweat she looked around the room she jumped when Koga touched her shoulder **"what's wrong Kagome"** he looked at her with worried eyes, he held her close and nuzzled her. She let out a sigh of relief and shook her head **"nothing just a nightmare..."** She waited a moment, when she looked back to Koga she wore an expression of worry and grief **"Koga..."** She looked away **"yea?. What is it Kagome"** she let out a soft sigh **"you hate half breeds but you keep trying to mate with me...I'm human you know this, I can't give you anything but half breeds..."** Koga gave her a shocked expression **"what are you talking about Kagome"** kagome looked at him and let out a sigh **"nothing** " she got up and started to walk out of the den **"h...hey Kagome wait a second."** Koga jumped to his feet, wearing nothing but his bottom pelt he raced over to Kagome and grabbed her wrist before she left the privacy of his den **"now wait just a second Kagome, what has gotten into you?"** He pulled her close to him, he lifted her face up to meet his **"any pup you give me, I will love and protect fiercely they won't ever know what it's like to have to cower in fear because I'll always be there. As long as it's you whom bears my pups it'll be better than any powerful demoness, it is you that I love Kagome and it is you that I want by my side. I don't care if your human, half demon or full"** he bent down and kissed her lips softly and deeply, slowly he let his passion go and divulged it into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Neither noticed or cared that the wolves began to howel, he carried her back over to the pelts and laid her on her back, he kissed down her neck nipping softly. Kagome let out little soft moans, it was long after when she felt something poking her she giggled softly and looked at Koga **"take me...i want you to have my virginity"** Koga looked at her and sighed sadly **"i...i can't"** he quickly continued to say seeing the hurt in her face **"there's tons of things that you don't know nor probably understand. Even if I wanted to and trust me you don't understand how badly I want to, there are rules and traditions that we'll have to follow"** Kagome looked at him **"like what"** Koga's face turned red as he got off of her **"w...we..well like.."** he though for a moment and looked at her **"like this, wolves don't just have sex whenever or with whoever. Wolves mate for life, the first time we have sex we have to mate."** He looked away **"I won't take your freedom away unless your ok with it."** She looked at him **"what do you mean take my freedom away?"** He let out yet another sigh **"well...once we mate or if any Wolf couple mates the females right all get taken away, her main primairy objective is to take care of her mate and all his needs"** He had put emphasis on the word all. **"She protects him and her pups, in return the male protects her and the pups and hunts for the food, you couldn't leave the cave without me or one of the females knowing nor leave without the pups. You wouldn't be able to travel back and forth by yourself, you would have to have me along with you where ever you go, even if it is just to the river to bathe. I know you Kagome, I know how you are and how much you enjoy your freedom, to do what you what when you want"** he smiled softly and held her hand. The sun rose, and without their knowledge the night had slipped past them as the bright early sun began to shine, Koga looked to the sky " **it's time for us to get up and get to work, go find Airvianna she'll show you what to do"** he stood up and gotten himself dressed with his tradional armour **"wait"** Koga stopped, turned around and looked at Kagome **"yea?"** Kagome got up and walked over to him, she bent over and grabbed his tail. She started to pet in, it felt soft and fluffy like a bunny's tail not corse like a preditors normally is, Koga just have Kagome a funny look and stared at you **"uhhh...kagome...what the hell are you doing?"** He pulled his tail away. Her face turned as red as a rose as she looked up at him **"oh...uh...I'm sorry. I...just...i wasn't sure if it was real or not and I wanted to see but I was too shy to ask"** he looked at her with a serious expression for a while why his mind sourted out what she just said, after a while he busted out laughing. He kissed her forehead and smiled, **"I'll see you later ok? The males are going out today and training the male pups to hunt."** He started to walk off **"Oh yea that reminds me. Is it ok if I take Shippo with me?"** Kagome smiled brightly and nodded **"of course.** You two go on and have some fun he smiled and left again this time he was on his way to get Shippo for some father/son bonding...he hopped...

While the boys were out hunting, Kagome went to find Airvianna which was harder then she thought. Eventually she found her **"Hey, Airvianna. Koga told me to come find you, something about showing me what to do?"** Airvianna smiled. **"Yea, we all have different routes to suit us better but for right now you can just follow me"** she smiled softly. **"I always start the mornings with cleaning my mates and my den, why don't you go clean up your and Koga's too? I know his needs it. When your done we'll meet back here"** Kagome smiled and nodded. Without saying anything else she went into Koga's den and began to clean, she looked around to see what work she had cut out for it and in fact. It was a true bachelors den. Messy and disgusting, she scrunched up her noise and began to work, she picked up and put everything away. As she worked she came across this huge mound of pelts, some dirty some clean she just rolled her eyes and threw it all into a dirty clothes pile the further she got the more curious she got as to what did he throw all of this on too...her eyes widen and had dropped she felt herself become irritated.

 **"All this time of sleeping on the hard cave floor and he had a bed!! Oh that's it he's in for it now"** she cleaned the bed off and made it with fresh sheets, she continued to clean around the room untill all she had left was the floors. She gotten down on her hands and knees and started to scrub the floors vigorously, all the while she was cleaning the alone time allowed her time to think about everything Koga said this morning about mating and her freedom. She wipped the sweat away from her forehead while she gotten up off her knees **"done"** she smiled as she looked at the work she had done to the room. She grabbed her pile of laundry, met up with Airvianna and together they left to the stream the females used to wash clothing and dirty pups. The warm summer Breeze blew by them, the sun shined beautifully, the birds sung and the female pups and the young male pups who were too young to go hunt played. Their games was heard threw out the mountin, the females washed their and their mates clothing. Once the work was done and the clothes had dried they folded and took the clothes back inside to put them away, they each had finished their chores for the day all was left was to watch the pups untill the males came back...

Later that evening the males came back with happy pups in tow, they jumped about excited and proud of the catches each of them made. Kagome stood at the mouth of the cave while everyone else was with their families waiting for hers to show up...as the sun faded and the moon became to rise Kagome became worried, she looked around and found another male **"where is Koga and Shippo. They didn't come back with everyone else"** he and his mate smiled, his mate laid a danty little hand on Kagomes shoulders **" I'm sure there fine, the males sometime get carried away."** She was pretty but tiny. With long reddish hair that curled all the way down, baby blue eyes and freackles **"my name's sayleen and this"** she guestered to her mate. He was tall and with thick muscles all over his body, in a way to Kagome he looked kind of sick looking like that, his hair was dark where as his eyes were green. He gave the miko a kind smile **"this is Rin, my Mate. Your names Kagome right?"** Kagome gave her a small nod **"well Kagome why don't you go to the falls I'm sure he's there with Shippo, here I'll go with you if that'll make you feel better"** Kagome smiled **"yes. Please"** Sayleen gave her mate a kiss **"I'll be back in a moment"** he smiled and nodded, the two girls left to look for the wolf leader and Kagomes son. After a few minutes they made it to the falls, and their on the cliff stood Koga with Shippo sitting on his shoulders the two of them talking to each other with Joy and Excitement in their voices. **"K...koga...shippo?"** They both turned around and smiled at Kagome **"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was worried about you two"** they looked to each other, Koga sat down the fox kitsune, Shippo ran over to Kagome and hugged her " **I'm sorry momma. We got side tracked"** Kagome smiled and picked him up she held him close and walked over to Koga. He wrapped his arms around the both of them and Kagome smiled happily **"it'** **s ok, I'm just happy you two are ok"** Koga held a serious expression **"Sayleen take Shippo back to the cave. I need to talk to Kagome alone for a moment,"** Shippo looked up confused about the sudden change in Koga's mood, where as Sayleen and Kagome gulped nervously. This didn't sound good, and Kagome didn't like where this was going sayleen nodded her head and took hold of the young kitsune, **"koga what's going on, was it something I did...or didn't do"** Koga simply looked at her **"we need to talk about our conversation from this morning. You know I care about you. I care about and for you deeply, but I need to know your answer. Are you willing to give up everything and mate with me. Kagome are you willing to become my Mate?...**


	9. Chapter 5 Continue

**"Be...your..Mate"** Kagome gulped the words pounding in her head, realisation hit her and her eyes drifted slowly to koga whom was standing there holding her hands. Koga's expressions was those of hopefulness and anxiety, but of also fear and rejection. " **Kago** " before he could even finish the sweet sweet taste of her name rolling off his tongue, like juice coming off of a sweet and freshly bitten peach, kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her heart. **"Yes of course I'll mate you, but first there is something we must do. Koga I'm gonna be gone a couple days i need you to watch shippo for me, would you mind?"** Koga gave her a confused look but wordlessly nodded, silently agreeing to whatever crazy idea she was up too now he just laughed softly to himself, his flighty kagome always going with her first whim but how she continues to amaze him. They walked up to the cave where kagome had gave her good byes and told shippo a kiss on his forehead, she threw on her pelts, grabbed her backpack and left no one knowing what she was up too.

For days and nights kagome walked back to Kaede's village, she stood at the entrance of the village and breathed in deeply, it's been months since she's seen her friends and even longer since she's been here or home. She missed them both, she started to walk into the village three steps into the village a shadow passed over her she looked up and smiled brightly. Her voice loud and cheerful the valley carried her voice " **SANGO!!!"** from down above she waved hoping her sister could see her. Sango looked down to where the yelling was coming from, her face brightened up and tears of happiness flowed freely **"kirara you see that, kagome's' home! Let's go say hello** " A agreeing growl was heard while kirara landed beside kagome, Sango threw herself of her furred friend and draped herself against her sister " **Kagome what are you doing here? Where's Shippo and Koga?"** They slowly parted, **"there at the cave and the rest of our pack. I came to ask Lady Kaede if i can borrow the Shikon no tama"** Sango looked at kagome confused **"what for?"** Kagome smiled softly, **"koga asked for my consent to be his mate, i was wanting to take them to my era to meet my family and so we can get married"** sango looked at her and smiled **"congratulations kagome"** she looked down sadly **"I'm sorry. I wish i could be apart of your wedding"** kagome felt her heart shatter and just hugged her best friend **. "Where is everyone?"** Sango looked at her " **Inuyasha and her royal deadness are in their hut and Miroku is tending to the village's sick and wounded"** the girls walked into the village kirara following behind. They ran into Miroku, she smiled brightly " **Lady Kagome, it is so good to see you in such high spirits and good health. I have to say everyone in the village has missed you Terribly"** Kagome smiled and hugged her friend, it wasn't long before he showed to her that hugging him was the wrong idea, his hand groping her rear. She pulled away and slapped him irritated **"apparently some habits haven't changed"** he gave her a shaky smile and laugh **"forgive me kagome, it seems my hand still has a mind of its own even without the curse** " she started to say something in retaliation a voice she has long regretted hearing and rather hoped she avoid all together speak behind her.

 ** _FLASHBACK_** *

" **Ahhhhhh!!!!!*** a loud scream echoed inside the hut, inuyasha breathed heavily as he dismounted Kikyo's naked body **. "Hey kikyo are you sure you're still able to bare a pup still? We've been trying for months but nothing"** she gave him an aggravated stare, she got up and started to dress herself **"yes I'm sure, what is the rush anyways beloved. Come let's go walk around"** he got up and dressed himself, sighing he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. **"I love you kikyo"** she smiled and kissed him softly **"i love you too"** she opened the window the same time a breeze blew through. Inuyasha lifted his head and had left the hut with his undead mate calling for him to return to her. **"Where is she, i smell her. Without the flea bag"** he jumped from tree top to tree top looking for her...for Kagome.

 ** _*BACK TO THE PRESENT*_**

 **"Well Well Well, look who came running back with her tail between her legs** " he put a cocky smirk on his face " **what's wrong kagome was fleabag not what you'd thought he be? Well forget it, your not coming back to the group!** " They all stared at him irritated sango looked to kagome **"you going to say it?"** She smirked **"Sit boy! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"** the crater where inuyasha's body was laying had gotten deeper and closer to the three as her aggravation for the hanyou was slowly becoming visible **"anyways where is Kaede anyways?** " A grief stricken look came upon their faces, sango and miroku came closer to kagome and held her before they broke the news to her. **"Priestess Kaede has passed away Kagome, she died a couple months ago. She had gotten very ill"** they watched their friend, even inuyasha remained quiet while the trio watched all color leave Kagome's face...


	10. Chapter 6 Home, is where?

**_Chapter 6. Home, is where?_**

The trio's faces had all fell while their companion sobbed out her grief for their beloved priestess, whom had opened her village with open arms to the group as their home...the same woman who had taken care of them while they was sick or wounded, who had taught kagome everything she knew about being a Priestess...and no matter how much they didn't listen to her and did exactly what she said not to do she still just shook her head and took care of the mess they made, she was a shoulder for them to lean on, an ear to listen, a warm hug when Kagome felt like crying. She was just here and just like that she's gone...she didn't even get to say goodbye...

The valley echoed kagome's sobs, up in the mountains the wolf clan stood at the edges listening to their sisters griefing yells, all of their hearts broke for her. Within this small side of japan it had began to rain the sounds of sobbing heard all throughout the land. Sango tilted her friends head up towards her, her own eyes too full of tears. Her voice broke as she tried to remain strong **"she slept a lot so she wasn't hurting, i know it doesn't make it any easier to hear but let my words comfort you Kagome, she just slept and slept until the sleep was no longer temporary"** kagome watched sango, quickly she pulled her into a tight embrace **"it's just so hard to believe"** sango too embraced Kagome in return " **i know, it's hard for all of us. When your better I'll take you to her grave it's beautiful** " sango gave kagome a shaky, uncertain, painful smile. The girls helped pick eachother up, they wiped each other's faces free from the tears. Kagome looked to sango and miroku, the pair smiled at her. " **He...hey kagome** " Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome, his hand rubbing the back of his head. Kagome looked to Inuyasha confused " **yea?"** He let out a shaky breath **"what are you doing here anyways? I figured you and.."** he froze for a moment seeing the gaze kagome gave him, silently daring him to insult Koga. He looked at her eyes, the same eyes that once held warmth, kindness and love for him now held the promise of his death if an insult was made about someone else, she loved him...it was clear now she held no love for him anymore " **i figured you and k...ko..koga would have mated by now"** he looked away ashamed that he had pushed his first friend so far away from him that she now held hate for him in her aura. Inuyasha's statement caught Kagome by surprise **"uh...we are going to mate but there is something i want to do first that's why I came here seeking Kaede..."** she let out a sigh and looked at the group around her " **is there somewhere we can talk? We can't risk and eavesdroppers hearing my request.** " They all gave her a confused and concerned look.

The group walked to Kagome's old hut, Kikyo stood by the steps. Fire ignited in her eyes when she saw kagome beside Inuyasha **"what is she doing here!? Let alone what is she doing so close to you!** " She came closer to kagome, kagome stared at kikyo " **Oh go back to the grave you came from you walking clay pot. I'm not in the mood for your shit."** They all stared at kagome in aw, sango miroku and inuyasha all moved away from the two Priestesses, knowing that tone in kagome's voice they thought it best for their health and safety to leave her be. Kikyo scoffed at the nerve of Kagome " **why don't you just give me back my soul and leave this era"** the aura coming off of kagome was that of naraku, if they didn't know better they could of swore he was back. " **Step off** " she shoved kikyo away from her " **i have things to do, besides not you or anyone can tell me what to do, who to be around and not be around or where to be. If i want to keep MY soul then i will, if i want to walk beside inuyasha then I'm going to walk beside him. If i want to be in this era then I AM GOING TO DO DAMN WELL JUST THAT."** Kikyo stared at the woman in front of her whom just dare to shove her and yell, like she was better than her. She drew back and punched kagome in the face, when kagome stood her ground she felt her face, and on her fingers glowing a brilliant dark crimson red was blood...this was enough to infuriate kagome but not only kagome. A certain demon she's to be mate of smelt the blood from inside his den. The assault to his nose and to his woman caused the demon to go into a frenzy, the two women stood there staring at each other. " **That's it bitch I've had enough. I've had enough of you and your shit"** kagome clenched her fist and drew it back " **I've gave you chance after chance, I've been friendly with you despite what you've done to me and to my friends"** kagome threw her fist towards kikyo's stomach. Her fist was caught, she threw her knee up and just like her fist was caught. Kikyo laughed viciously " **what now kagome...your too slow"** kagome smirked " **hey kikyo...FUCK YOU"** out of the corner of kikyo's eye she caught kagome's other hand. Kagome threw her fist happy that her plan worked, she put all of her priestess power into it right before it had connected with the side of kikyo's jaw, knocking the unknowing woman to the ground. When she sat up a couple teeth was spat out along with a mouth full of blood, her mouth still filling up with blood. They all stood in awe as they watched the women fight. A loud howl was heard, and the wind picked up.


	11. Chapter 6 Continued

Out of the approaching tornado pop Koga, his eyes blood red from the frenzy. His eyes searched the land that laid out in front of him, his eyes landed on Inuyasha. His fangs had lengthened in size. His claws grew sharper, his inner wolf wanted to tear him to shreds for hurting Kagome...HIS kagome... **"you couldn't help it could you mutt. You had to hurt my mate, where is she!?"** Inuyasha stared at him confused **"what are you talking about flea bag"** this angered the wolf lord, **"go ahead play dumb, her pain will be your death sentence!"** He ran towards Inuyasha. Kagome whom now had kikyo in a headlock, slowly choking her out looked up confused about all of the commotion going on. She saw koga trying to kill Inuyasha, she immediately jumped up and ran over close to the two. She yelled for inuyasha **"bring him this way!"** He looked to her, automatically understanding what she was planning **"right. Come on wolf boy"** he jumped down towards kagome and back up into a tree when koga jumped down kagome wrapped her arms around his waist **"mate, calm down. I am fine"** while his claws dug deep into the bone, muscle and nerves in her arm she stood on her tiptoes and licked the side of his neck up and behind his ear, she nuzzled into his neck. Not only did this physically excite him, it mentally and emotionally excited him too. As the clouds of red slowly left his eye, his sanity slowly rolled in **"ka...kagome** " he took his claws out of her arms, a loud grunt was heard from kagome. He began to look over kagome at all the cuts and bruises "mate are you alright? I smelt your blood from the den" kagome smiled softly, **"yes I'm ok. Just lost my temper and got into a fight with claypot"** koga smiled softly and nuzzled kagome happy that she was fine. The group walked into Kagome's but all of them by the fire sitting in a circle, miroku tired of the awkward silence spoke first **"so what was your request Kagome?"** Kagome looked at Miroku and slowly around the entire room until her eyes laid onto koga, the warmth and love in his eyes made her sure this is what she wanted to do. She grabbed kogas hand and gripped it. **"Who has the shikon no tama"** miroku look to sango and sighed softly...

 **"Kagome. About the shikon no tama...i have it, Kaede had entrusted it to me to protect and use as the group saw fit...i'm sorry to treat such a dear friend in such away but i can't take it out of its hiding spot until you tell me exactly what you want with the jewel."** Kagome stared at him, kikyo stood up angry **"why did my sister give it to you. Why didn't she give me what is rightfully mine"** she held her hand up above her face and clinched her fist " **where is it. You must tell me where the jewel is, you must give me what is mine"** they all stared at her, kagome and koga shared a look. A wordless look that koga understood, he stood up **"either calm down or leave the choice is yours. The jewel will never again be yours or in your hands"** as the commotion settled sango touches kagomes shoulder she asked the question that graced all of their minds **"kagome, what are you wanting to do with the jewel"** kagome smiled but sighed **"i was hoping that koga wouldn't have to know until the time was right but"** she looked down, both Koga and sango held each of kagome's hands had gave her a gentle squeeze **"i want to break it again"** they all froze and stared at her **"i want to break it. So we are married in both cultures mine and mated in his, i wanted to go through first and get everything ready and when it's time I wanted to give each of you and our friends a piece of the shikon no tama so they can come through and take part of the ceremony"** Koga kissed kagome's cheek **"mate as sweet as that is are you sure that's a good idea? Some demons couldn't be trusted, they'd take off with it and do with it as they wished, not only that but they'd hurt you in the process. I don't know about you mate but i would rather not have to kill anyone on our mating day because they hurt the woman i love the most."** This earned a small, loving, gentle, warm smile from kagome **"he's right Kagome, some of our friends couldn't be trusted"** sango piped up. Kagome looked around the room and had seen everyone agreeing with kogas statement, she looked down sadly tears welling up in her eyes **"mate"** kogas ears went back sensing her sadness he nuzzled her **"your right...it was a dumb idea"** koga was at her side instantly and held her " **no no no mate it wasn't a dumb idea, you was trying to be considerate that's what makes you special"** he smiled and kissed her forehead **"maybe why don't we just do us and maybe a few people from the pack? We'll have to keep this quiet"** she looked at him and nodded.

With everything been said, plans being made miroku walked off leaving everyone in the hut so he could retrieve the jewel from its hiding spot. Twenty-five minutes passed before he had returned, he wrapped the jewel in his wrap from his robes Inuyasha and Koga for the first time in a while both stood up and allowed their demonic powers take over as they each delivered punches shattering the jewel back into pieces. Kagome gave two to Koga and one to Sango, Koga gave Kagome a confused look **"why is it i have two mate?"** She looked up and smiled brightly, she stood up with the others **"let's take shippo, once i explain everything to my mother she's gonna want to see her grandchild, i need someone whose fast"** he wrapped his arms around kagome and gave her a kiss on the lips **"I'll be back, meet shippo and I at the well ok?"** She gave him a nod agreeing with him. Without another word he was off to retrieve his pup, Kagome looked to sango **"ready sango?"** She nodded and hugged her friend **"thank you kagome, I'm so excited to see your home"** kagome laughed softly. The two said their goodbyes with promises of coming back for the others, with the help of Kirara they was at the well within minutes.

Koga had ran inside of his tornado up to the den when he stepped into the caves he looked around looking for Shippo, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Airvanna **"Airvanna where is my pup?"** She looked to her leader and smiled, **"he's in the nursery with the other pups and mothers with kagome gone they needed help so he offered to help them"** this warmed kogas heart, hearing that even with both parents gone shippo took the initiative to help his clan whether it was womans work or not he helped them. **"Thank you Airvanna"** she nodded to her leader and left, he to had left walking towards the nursery when he walked in the sight ahead of him was heartwarming shippo was fast asleep with all the pups around him, they all in a big dog pile **"shippo...shippo"** koga tried his best to whisper as to not bother the sleeping pups, shippo sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes **"d..daddy?"** He looked down and smiled at the kitsunes response **"yes my pup, come your mother needs us"** shippo sprung up **"is momma ok?"** Koga picked up shippo and ran towards the well **"yes pup your mother is fine, we are going to her time."** Neither one said a word. Within a matter of seconds they had appeared in front of the girls **"SANGO!!"** shippo brightened, he sprung from his new fathers arms into the demon slayers " **SHIPPO**!" the group smiled at the reunion of two friends. Koga helped kagome up into the lip of the well **"I'll see you on the other side guys"** she smiled and jumped, the others watched as she fell into the well **"your turn you two"** koga helped the two up onto the well and just like with kagome waited until they were gone, then he too took his turn and jumped.

When shippo, sango and koga rose from the well they had no sight of kagome. The three started to walk out **"wheres kagome?"** Koga just looked at sango **"I've got no clue, i can't smell anything there's too many scents"** shippo jumped down **"follow me i know where she went.."**

 _*WITH KAGOME*_

 **"Momma!? Gramps? Sota? Where is everyone."** She walked around the house. She heard the door and looked around the corner **"I'm over here guys, just make yourselves at home, no one is home anywa...oh wait"** with that she pelted up the stairs scaring koga and shippo. The three followed her, kagome had walked into her room and grabbed her cell phone from her desk. She pressed one button and put the phone to her ear. It rung a couple times before her mom picked up. **"Mom?...oh hey mom listen real quick, I'm home and I've got some things to talk to you about. Hurry home"** Hana looked at her phone but smiled **"ok kagome, I'll be home shortly just hang tight"** kagome smiled at her mother's soft tone **"kay love ya Mom!"** She hung up the phone and fell back on the bed. She smiled up at the group and moved over **"you guys can lay on my bed too, i don't care".**

Sango who was sitting against the wall was asleep with shippo in her lap while koga and kagome was snuggled together fast asleep. They all had slept for hours, the door had opened and shut. Koga had sat up being careful not to disturb kagome in the process, he got up and left the room when he got downstairs he saw a woman in the kitchen. She looked like kagome only a bit older and her hair short **"excuse me would you happen to be hana higurashi?"** The older woman turned around and looked at the wolf demon in front of her **"i am. Would i be correct to assume you are a friend of my daughter's?"** Koga blushed heavily **"actually...i am to be your daughters mate"** he looked away when the look of confusion appeared on the womans face **"I'm sorry dear, her what?"** He looked around for the word he was trying to find **"what was that word kagome used..."** he tapped his cheek " **ceremony? No No that's not it"** she looked at him and smiled softly " **why don't we wait till Kagome's up, she'll be able to tell me what's going on"** he smiled and nodded, Koga looked down and saw small hands wrap around his waist " **what are you doing up mate?"** Kagome looked up at koga and smiled lovingly **"you wasn't in the bed with me."** Kagome saw her mother and smiled " **Kagome, honey are you gonna tell me what's going on here?"** Kagome looked at her mother embarrassed " **oh yea sure um"** she rubbed the back of her head **"um mom this is koga. He's the leader of the eastern wolf demon tribe and he's to be my husband. That's what i wanted to talk to you about, in order for us to be together we have to mate but i wanted a wedding too."** Her mother looked at her " **anything else i need to know?"** Kagome nodded and had yelled for sango and shippo, when the two came into the room **"mom this is Sango she's like a sister to me, she's been my best friend all these years and this"** she had picked up shippo " **this is shippo you grandson...i had adopted him, he joined our group after the thunder brothers had murdered his parents. While i traveled all through japan with him I've grown to love him like a son...shortly after the jewel was put back together i adopted him..."** shippo looked at his new grandmother with a distant, cautious but yet loving and innocent look **"oh my goodness gimme"** Hana walked over and grabbed shippo **"my goodness look how cute you are"** shippo blushed and smiled brightly **"mom we need to start planning the wedding...preferably sooner the possible"** Hana looked at kagome **"kagome baby what's the rush"** kagome blushed heavily and looked away **"the mating moon is approaching fast and I'd rather not be pregnant with half demon babies in my wedding dress, besides i want to invite my family and friends from this era too"** Hana looked at her and smiled **"of course dear, give me two days and everything will be set up just leave me a list of who you want to come"** kagome smiled **"thanks mom, your the best"** Kagome smiled and hugged her mother **"we need to get going so we can get things on the other side done, we'll see you in a few days mom love you!"** Kagome grabbed shippo and the four of them left to the well..

Everything was going well just a day until everyone would leave for her wedding, in less than twenty-four hours she'll be married, she smiled softly as she walked the forest to the hotspring to bathe...she undressed and allowed her body to relax and enjoy the hot water that surrounded her before everything had became black, she struggled to regain consciousness all she was able to make out was that she was underwater and a tall figure with black hair stood above her...hands around her neck.

Hours later she awoke, her hands tied behind her back she couldn't move couldn't talk she looked around. No sooner then she tried to move something sharp pressed against her throat **"one sound and I'll slice you like yesterday's bread"** she didn't need to guess she knew this voice...kikyo she looked up and saw her, kiyko jerked the cloth off of kagome's mouth **"why kikyo, why are you doing this? You won you have inuyasha it doesn't matter to me anyways you know my heart belongs to koga"** kikyo began to chuckle **"foolish girl, he was only a pawn. You took everything from me! Now i only want revenge, if only you left after inuyasha and i mated... i should stab you right here, right now. Get rid of you for once and for all"** she pressed the knife to kagome's abdomen breaking a little bit of the skin . Kagome yelled helplessly in pain " **kikyo stop."** A dark, deep male voice spoke, kagome's eyes widened **"no this isn't true it can't be..."** kikyo looked to the male and smiled **"but my love she had destroyed both of our lives"** he looked at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her roughly, kagome made a face in disgust **"now kagome your going to tell me where it is...where is the jewel?"** Kagome scowled **"yea right. As if I'd tell you Naraku"** naraku smiled viciously **"oh well i tried"** he nodded to kikyo, kikyo smiled and stabbed kagome in the side. Kagome let out a loud ear popping scream, they picked her up and threw her into the well, never to be seen or heard from again, unknown if she was alive or dead...


End file.
